


Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Exhibitionism, F/M, OTPTober - Day 2: Discovering Kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, ShuAnn, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: 5 kinks Ann didn’t know she had + 1 Akira always had[otptober nsfw - day 2: discovering kinks]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Tonight I'll be your naughty girl

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry please let me hide in a corner
> 
> english is not my first language so if you see any errors or something, please tell me

**1\. Exhibitionism**

Alright just because Ann is a model, that does not mean she is kin with the idea of being watched while being intimate with somebody.

At least, that was what she thought until she started dating Kurusu Akira.

It all started when Akira went to Ann’s place a little earlier than expected, while she was still… _ahem_ … preoccupied. When the doorbell rang, she scrambled to rearrange herself, but she couldn’t exactly hide her trembling thighs and flushed face, so it wasn’t hard for her boyfriend to notice what she was up to.

He played it cool, pretended to not see a thing and only brought it up again when they were getting handsy themselves, later on.

“I want to watch you.”

Now, Akira is a quiet person. Usually is just Ann saying what she wants and how and Akira just goes along with it with a smirk, so for him to _actually_ tell her something _he_ wants… Well, she couldn’t just deny it, right? It doesn’t matter how embarrassing it is, it’s just Akira.

She, however, was _not_ counting on the empowering feeling she got on making her boyfriend blush and finally snap from that aloof expression of his without even touching him. And, yeah, Ann likes the theatrics too, so what if she puts on a little show?

It was all fun and games until Akira decided to fool around in the Metaverse. More precisely, in the passageway, where it was safe from shadows, but with a _lot_ of people getting in and out of the subway.

And, ok, she barely gave them any thought when they were having group meetings or even when it was just Akira and her making out. But… To have sex with them _right there_? This glass was seen through!

“They’re just shadows, Ann”, Akira said while kissing her neck and squeezing her boobs through her vinyl catsuit. “They won’t _actually_ see you.”

“B-but- _ah-_ for us will be like being on stage!”

“So let’s give them a hell of a performance, umm?”

She started out quite shy, even more than the first time Akira asked to watch her masturbate. Fortunately, he picked that up and focused on blowing her mind enough times she would basically forget about their oblivious voyeurs. He was a determined one, her boyfriend. When he got her to be more comfortable with their audience, he just couldn’t resist pointing out how everyone was seeing her cute expressions while being fucked.

And, well, that awoken something within her. Suddenly, she _really_ wanted to give a _hell_ _of a performance_.

It was even better than showing off to just Akira. Her moans got louder, she changed positions so _they_ could see her better through the glass. And even though deep down she _knew_ it was impossible, she could _feel_ the heat of their stares in her body, which only made her feel even _hotter_.

They can watch, but never touch. No, that privilege is something only _Akira_ have.

Needless to say, she came harder than ever.

  1. **Choking + 3. Semi-public**



If it wasn’t that damn close call at Leblanc, she wouldn’t ever find out about those kinks in particular. However, she still doesn’t know if it was worth it or not.

Let us go back a little.

It was a Sunday, and a free one at that. No palaces or mementos requests, no modeling gigs and Akira was free _for her_ for a change— being the popular guy he is and all. He doesn’t like when she teases his ever-growing popularity through Tokyo but facts are facts. So, he invited her over to his room and got rid of Morgana.

_Nice._

They watched a movie at the attic on his old TV, talked a little about everything and nothing and kissed some more. And then some more. _And more_. Things escalated from there and Ann basically summoned her inner Carmen when she boldly declared she was going to blow him to oblivion. Akira, being Joker and all, smirked and said, “challenge accepted”.

Things were good. She was sucking him off, concentrated in breaking his cool façade and making _him_ moan for a change when— well…

_Sojiro_ started climbing the stairs.

_Of all days for Sojiro to come talk to Akira in the middle of the afternoon…_

In a panic, Akira— who already wasn’t functioning properly since Ann was _really_ intent on that whole “blow you to oblivion”— did the only thing he managed.

His grip on her head strengthened and suddenly he slammed his whole cock inside her throat.

“Boss, don’t come up!”, he shouted.

The steps stopped.

Akira wasn’t looking her in the eye, too freaked out about Boss catching them in this compromising position. Which was why he didn’t notice the tears forming on Ann’s eyes from being unable to breath. Suddenly everything was too hot and her brain basically shot down, failing her while she desperately tried to breathe through her nose while having him inside her to the hilt. All that mattered was the feeling of her fingers on her pussy and the cock in her throat.

“The hell, kid? I’m just looking for some beans I think I left up there.”

_Why… why is the thought of getting caught making my heart race?_

“It’s not here! I’ll just get it for you later!”

She might pass out any second now, but damn if this isn’t a way to go. The wide, crazy look on her usually cool boyfriend was a sight to behold.

“Tsc, teenagers…”, Boss mumbled before going downstairs again.

Akira sighed in relief and then, as if he just remembered, realized his death-grip on her. Horror showed on his face while he scrambled to apologize for choking her and almost getting them caught.

Ann coughed, relishing on the burning feeling in her throat. Her brain was still foggy from the lack of air and her pussy ached desperately to be filled.

“That— was _hot_ ”, she rasped _and wow was that her voice?_

“But let’s not do that again anytime soon, please.”, he responded looking split between being freaked out or excited.

She wondered if the feeling would be just as good to be choked by his big hands while getting fucked and kept that thought for later. Akira looked like he needed some other types of persuasion at the moment.

  1. **Voice kink**



Alright, at this point Ann is starting to come to terms with the fact that she might be kinkier than she thought.

But honestly, the discovery of this kink in particular is all on Akira! Really! 

Everybody knew Akira was a silent person. He only spoke when he somebody asked him to, or when he had something to say— which wasn’t often.

Which was a _damn_ _shame_ considering Ann thinks his voice is pure velvet. The longer their relationship went, more Ann wanted to hear him speaking. His voice never failed to give her tingles in her insides. So, you see, it was all a big accident.

Ann had a long week between metaverse, school and modeling gigs with Mika. It was Friday and Ann thought she deserved a well-rested night sleep. So, obviously, she got comfortable and started to slide her hand inside her panties. She wasn’t even aroused, she just wanted to sleep.

That is, until Akira called.

_Again?!_ , was Ann’s first thought. What was with Akira and his timing whenever she was jerking off or about to?! 

If it were _anyone_ else— and she means _anyone else at all_ — she wouldn’t pick up. But it was _Akira_. Her _frustratingly silent_ boyfriend, who _never_ called. He was more of a texting person and even so, it was incredibly rare for him to be the first one to send texts.

_Oh well, I just got started anyways, better see what is this about._

“Hello?”, she answered, hand still inside her panties

_“Hi, Ann… Did I catch you at a bad time?”_

What. The. _Fuck._

Akira’s voice has always been deep, but _this…_ This was _next level._

What a dangerous discovery.

_“Ann? Are you there? Should I call you later-”_

“No! Nonono! Everything’s fine!” _please please keep talking holy shit_ “Sorry, I was just spacing out. What’s up? It’s not you to call!”

_Yeah, tell me who should I thank for this godsend opportunity._

_“I just wanted to hear your voice, really. With all the Okumura stuff we couldn’t hang as much as we used to…”_

Oh God, he was saying the cutest things but at her current predicament - and his downright _sinful_ voice, he could be reciting his grocery list and she would still be getting this wet. The way his voice was vibrating through the phone, his deep, smooth and collected voice.

_“...I’m also kinda worried about Morgana, doesn’t he look… Dunno, weird? Yesterday he said…”_

From there Ann stopped listening to the words altogether— which was something she felt very guilty of later, because as stated before _Akira is a quiet person_ so for him to open up like this for her, it made her feel warm and giddy feelings. And, well, horny feelings too.

_Damn his amazing voice!_

And damn her for masturbating in the middle of a phone call just because her boyfriend has the smoothest voice on the phone she ever heard. But _damn_ if she’s not getting off from his voice alone and wow, she did _not_ know this was something a person could feel.

Little gasps were getting out, but she couldn’t stop even if she wanted. Her fingers pinched her clit while she strained to listen what was Akira rambling about.

_“Anyway… I better go, good night.”_

“No!”, she cried for more reasons than one. “I-I want to keep hearing your v-voice. Please?”

_“Eh… But what would I even talk about?”,_ he laughed and _oh_ oh _that’s great_

“Anything…”, she circled her clit, biting her lip so her loud moan wouldn’t be heard.

Akira was silent for a moment and Ann dreaded he was just going to turn off his phone anyway and leave her hanging. And just when she was about to speak again, he said, his voice a little off:

_“I wonder… what are you doing?”_

Panic. Panic!

“N-nothing!” _oh no what if he notices I’m jerking off while listening to him? And WHY am I getting even more turned on by it?!_

_“Humm… I don’t know if I believe you. Maybe I should just hang up…”_

He was teasing her. He knew!!

_“Since I don’t have anything more to say....”_

“Akira!”, he was just being mean at this point!

“ _Ann”,_ he mocked and _oooh yes_. _“Ann, Ann, Ann… My Ann, my naughty Ann. Won’t you tell me what you are doing while listening to me, Ann?”_

Damn him, damn his voice, and damn the way her name sounds when he says it…

“I-I- oh my _goood…”_

Akira made a point to call her more times after this.

  1. **\+ 1. Overstimulation + Edging**



Valentine’s Day. A romantic day to spend with your ex-criminal boyfriend, if you ask Ann.

And, alright, they were not going to spend _the whole day_ together since he was stuck working at Leblanc and she had some baking to do, but it was the thought that counts, right? And they had some huge making up to do, considering Christmas Eve and the months they spent apart.

She packed her stuff in a larger bag than usual, along with the chocolates and tried not to overthink too much. It was going to be fine!

When she got to Leblanc, Boss immediately smirked in that knowing way of his. Which left her blushing and a little flustered, considering the amount of close calls they had with the kind man. Morgana also took one look at her, her big bag and sighed sadly while leaving. Alright, so maybe she wasn’t as subtle as she thought.

They were kissing on the sofa at the attic, the world forgotten now they finally had each other. Things didn’t take long to escalate and soon clothes were being thrown to the floor while they still kissed. There was an unusual hunger coming from Akira, like he couldn’t get enough of her and wanted to make that pretty clear. His time at juvenile hall surely was harder than he let on for the others. Which made Ann remember about Christmas Eve all over again.

“Akira…”, she moaned. “I have another Valentine’s gift for you.”

“Don’t need it”, he mumbled before kissing her again. “Just you.”

Ann gasped when she felt his lips nibbling her nipple above her lacy bra.

“C-c’mon, it’s in my bag. I had so much trouble buying it too… Please?”

He sighed before relenting and let her go. She was already missing his warmth against her and started having second thoughts about making him leave to retract his punishment-gift.

Fortunately, in a second, he was back on the couch with her. He looked questionably at the box before looking at her again.

“Well, open it up already!”, she told him excitedly with a big smile. “You see, I still didn’t fully forgive you for lying to me at Christmas. I mean, I know _why_ you did it, but I don’t have to _like it_. So, indulge me a little, will you?”

Blankly, Akira stared at the cockring inside the small box she gave to him. Suddenly, his head was too loud and too silent at the same time. He looked back at her, his expression giving nothing away while he silently asked if he should put it on now.

Yeah, she was going to have fun breaking his composure.

“Uh-huh, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so!”, she said brightly.

He pursed his lips a moment, before nodding. _Alright, it’s on!_

Ann was really intent on the whole edging him. All his muscles were clenching with the raw need of just _cum oh god I want to cum so bad_. The first time, she rode him with a smirk on her face, pigtails jumping along with her boobs— a tease, really, since he could not and did not resist shoving his face there to suck and nib her nipples. Which proved to be a wonderful idea, because soon after her movements became erratic and she almost ripped his skin off with her nails while she came.

He wondered for a second, while he stared at her beautiful flushed face, if things were going to end here and _hell no_.

Still inside her, Akira got up while holding her against his arms and gave the four necessary steps from his old couch to his bed. Honestly, who could even blame him at this point? He missed his girlfriend. He was at her mercy. Why not take the most of what he can?

“W-wait!”

But he did not.

He shoved his cock inside her, her pussy still sensitive from earlier and _oh_.

What beautiful moans she was letting on still post-orgasmic. Usually he relented a little on the whole _fucking her over and over_ since he didn’t want to overwhelm her. But _now…_ Well, it was too good of an opportunity. He _really_ likes to see her moans and trembling limbs.

He kept thrusting into her, his blood rushing through his ears while everything else faded besides the sound of him slamming into her. He did not mind that she was already approaching a second orgasm — in the same way _she_ did not care he _still_ didn’t cum once.

He was Joker and he was on a _mission_. To make his girlfriend cum so many times she would forget her own name. And yeah, okay, Akira _really_ wanted to cum so there was _some_ level of revenge there — since she would _not_ let him come, he just had to _make her cum until she lost her mind_.

Her pussy clenched around him once again and she shouted, nails scraping his back with enough force to draw blood.

He stopped. For two seconds. Then he resumed his thrusting into her, now turning her over to face down and ass up.

“A-ahh! Don’t y-you want to s-stop?”, she asked. Not because she _wanted_ to stop, but because she was perplexed with his beast of a stamina.

“No.”, he clenched his teeth, losing his mind a little with the crazy need to _cum please I need to cum_. “Not until I’ve had my fill of you.”

God, he missed her.

“I— o _h_ I wonder if your attitude would change if I took off your new toy.”

“Why don’t you try and find out?”

“Nah”, she laughed breathlessly. “I want to see how much more your mind can break with only thoughts of me.”

_Huh_.

“What a sadist you are, Panther…”, he whispered while pounding her.

“And _ahhh there!_ you aren’t, _Joker_?”

“Never said that.”


End file.
